In the past, if a passenger wants to utilize a train or such, he must first purchase a ticket (including a commutation ticket), which has a record of the purchasing information, with cash or a prepaid card from a ticket-selling machine or from a station employee, and thereafter insert the ticket into the slot of the ticket gate.